A Twisted Troyella Story ep6
by xxZacBabyVxx
Summary: Ep.1-5 on youtube. Troy and Gabriella are dating, but after a horrible accident, they are told she’s dead, what happens when she comes back with a new face. Will they know its her, epically when they start bad mounting her?


Title: The Bet

**Title: **A Twisted Troyella Story

**Author:**_ xxZacBabyVxx used to be zanessa4ever2gether_

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Couples: **_TxG _

**Summary: **_Troy and Gabriella are dating, but after a horrible accident, they are told she's dead, what happens when she comes back with a new face. Will they know its her, epically when they start bad mounting her?_

**An: **Chapter 1 through 5 is on youtube, as most of y'all know.

--

Chapter 6

**Previously**_**:**_

_Jesse came and Gabriella said he's hotter than Zac Efron (which is true). They were hanging out a lot, which made Troy mad and jealous. Troy confronted gabby and begged her not to hate him, she told him she didn't, that she loved him but what he did was wrong and its going to take a long time to forgive him, she said she wont ignore him anymore, but it will take time to forgive him. Sharpay tried to apologize but Gabby didn't forgive her, but she told Sharpay that they could sit next to each other at lunch._

AT LUNCH

Gabby sat with the gang and so did Jesse, it was pretty quiet.

"So Gabby I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to Club Ice tonight?" Jesse asked. Everyone was waiting for gabby response; all not know what she was going to say.

"Sure I'd love too." She said. Troy just wanted to kill Jesse and everyone saw the look in his eyes even Gabriella.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight."

"Gabs I was kind of having a sleep over and was wondering if you want to come?" Sharpay said trying to enlighten the mood.

"Sure I guess, when is it?"

"Saturday night."

"Cool I'll be there."

AT THE CLUB

"Troy if Gabby sees us here, she's going to get mad"

"Chill Sharpay."

"I'm just saying, I mean she's already mad at us. This will make it worse."

"She doesn't have to see us."

"Why are you spying on her anyways?"

"Because I don't like that Jesse dude."

"There they are over there." Sharpay point over to two Jesse and Gabriella that was at the bar drinking."

"See he's going to get her drunk and then take advantage of her."

"No he's not. If you're so jealous why don't you make her jealous."

"You think that will work?"

"Well she did say she loved you, didn't she? And besides even the tiniest of things makes her jealous."

"True, True but who will I use." Troy looked at Sharpay

"Don't even look at me pretty boy, because I don't want her get mad at me. Just pick some random girl." Then some red hair that looked really drunk came over to them.

"Hey hot stuff want to dance?"

"Sure." Troy followed her he mad sure that they were in perfect view of where Gabriella was.

WITH GABBY AND JESSE

"Hey isn't that troy Bolton over there" Jesse said, making gabby look.

"What is her doing here?" she thought. Then the Red hair started grinding on him. She started getting jealous really fast, her eyes fixed on troy and the red hair. Jesse saw this and wanted her to stop.

"Hey you want to get out of here?" he said

" Nah you can you leave if you want, I want to party a little more. She walked over to Troy and the red hair.

"Mind if I cut in?" before the red hair could say anything, she takes over. She and Troy started dancing.

"What are you doing here Troy?"

"What can't a guy go out anymore?"

"You're just her because Jesse is here. I saw you at school, they way you looked at him when he asked me out, you were just jealous."

"So what if I was Gabriella. You were too when you saw me dancing with that girl."

"No I wasn't." He slammed her asked the wall the close to them. "Yea you were, admit Ella you were jealous." "No I wasn't." He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered "Yes you were" they brought shivers down her back. "Just admit"

Gabriella could now not even form words, she could only hear the beating of her heart and once again the clear sound of Troy's breathing. Troy moved his hands from Gabriella's and onto her cheeks, holding her head steady. She closed her eyes and felt the soft feeling of his lips on hers. Even though it wasn't her first kiss it was like she was feeling a whole new sensation. They finally pull away after what seemed like years. Troy stared at her, waiting for hr to say something, after about twenty seconds he thought he made a huge mistake until she grabs him by the collar of his shirt and kisses him.

Sharpay, who had been starring for a long time, was in shock. She thought Gabby was going to explode at Troy. She felt some one tap her shoulder so she turns around.

"Oh hi Jesse."

"Hey Sharpay, so I was wondering if you wanted to dance."

"Sure lets go."

They walk to the dance floor.

"So are you okay with Gabby and Troy."

Jesse looks over to Troyella who were practically making out. "Yeah I am, I always knew something was going on between them. Why did they even break up in the first place?"

"Oh you see, Gabby and Troy used to date but then they had a fight, and Gabby was driving in the middle of the night and it was raining hard. They next day at school, the news said she was dead, and two months later, she came except she did surgery on face, because of the accident. We didn't know it was her, so we kind of started acting like we didn't like the old Gabriella anymore and well, we said some things that I do not want to repeat, but at the end we found out it was her and now she hates our guts, and we're are slowly trying to get her to forgive us."

"Wow." Was all Jesse said.

WITH TROYELLA

Gabby pulled away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked

"Troy this going too fast, I mean I didn't even forgive you yet."

"Yeah but you can always forgive me now."

"You can't just expect me to forgive you, just because we made out." Troy was quiet. "Those things about me, did you really mean it?"

" No of course I didn't mean it. I just said because I wanted to move on, I mean when I found about the accident I was devastated. I actually cried for the first time in my life. I didn't speak to anyone for three weeks. I couldn't even play basketball. But then you came along with a face, I didn't even it was you so I thought, the best to get over you is to trying and just forget you and the rest of the gang did the same. We didn't really know it was you. I am really sorry Ella, we all are, I just want everything back to the way to it was. I mean I…" he was caught of by a pair of lips.

"I forgive you Troy."

"Really? That's…"

"But I want to go slow, really slow because it's going to take sometime to trust you again."

"I'm cool with that as long I can hold you in arms, and yell and people when they check you out."

"Okay? You're weird."

"That's rude."

"Aw did I hurt wittle troy feelings." She said in a baby voice.

"Yes you did." Troy said pouting

"Well deal with it." She said walking away.

"Hey wait up." Troy follows her.

WITH SHARPAY

"Hey Sharpay do you want to go out sometime?"

_**Aw Jesse and Sharpay. Who would have thought? If you guys have any ideas or anything please tell me, it would really help. **_

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND **

**REVIEW.**

**THANKS.**


End file.
